Three GW Ficlets
by BraidedDeath
Summary: Warning: THESE ARE NOT FUNNY! They were written awhile ago while I was a bored child!! They are TRYING to be funny but are just boring and stupid! Thank you!


Three Gundam Wing Ficlets

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters (the gods know how much I wish I did). I only used them for this fic. Blah blah blahdy blahdy blah.

Ficlet One

Duo seemed to find it entertaining when he ran into the walls of his shared bedroom while Heero typed away on his laptop.

Heero didn't.

"Stop it, Duo," Heero said monotonously.

So Duo decided to roll on the floor. And twitch like a fish out of water.

"Stop it, Duo," Heero said with more edge without looking up.

Duo stopped and stayed sprawled on the floor for a few minutes. Heero's hopes were raised slightly. Only to crash…

"Quack!" Duo exclaimed suddenly. "Quack, quack, squee, RAWR, quack—"

"Duo!"

Duo looked across the room at Heero, now giving him the glare, Heero's signature look of death.

"Go…sit on the bed, or something," snapped Heero.

Put out, Duo moped to the bed. He flopped on, pouting. Unable to sit still, he sat up and pouted. Heero looked back and saw Duo. A small pang of guilt attacked somewhere in the back of Heero's mind. I grew stronger when Duo began to make sniffling noises. Heero, pretending to stretch, got up and stood near his desk. Duo's sniffling continued. Slowly, Heero edged his way to the bed, where Duo was sitting with his back to him. Heero put his hands on his hips, now feeling a little worse. He leaned a little to his side, so he could just see a full lip pouting on Duo's face.

"Hey," said Heero. "I'm—"

"Don't worry, Heero," said Duo, turning.

Suddenly his hands flew up and he seized Heero's cheeks in a wide, insane grin. "I feel better already!"

Ficlet Two

Trowa and Wufei were sitting in one of Quatre's many sitting rooms. Sitting and staring. Not one word from either of them for roughly seven minutes straight.

Then Trowa blinked.

"HAHAAAA!" Wufei celebrated while grinning—yes, grinning—and punching his arm in the air. "The weak shouldn't play staring contests!"

"That's not fair! I only winked!"

"Well, I don't know that, now do I?" said Wufei, now strutting about the room. "I can only see ONE EYE."

Trowa took another approach. "My bang is too pointy! It poked me in the eye and it started watering so I had to blink!"

"That's why I put my hair back," said Wufei.

_To play staring contests? thought Trowa. _

The argument grew worse and louder. Quatre, in a nearby room trying to read, just looked up and sweatdropped.

Ficlet Three

"Hey, Heero."

The two words of doom were spoken.

"You know what?" Without waiting for an answer, Duo went on. "You and Trowa are so emotionless." Trowa looked up. "You guys are like this teddy bear—" he held up the bear, "—with no mouth and it just kind of stares ahead…go stand by the wall. There. Now hold this." He handed the bear to Heero, who was standing next to Trowa.

Wufei walked in the room. "Wufei!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei scowled. "Wufei, you look just like this poster I have! Wait a second!" And he was serious in saying "a second", because he was upstairs and back down with the poster before you could say, "onna". He shoved the poster in Wufei's face. It was of a kitten with its hair messed up and scowling. "I AM NOT A KITTEN!" yelled Wufei. Duo shoved the poster into Wufei's hands and pushed him against the wall. Quatre poked his head in the door. "What's—"

"Quatre is my stuffed bunny!" yelled Duo. Quatre was then forced against the wall with a rabbit in his hands. He blinked.

"Okay," said Duo. "I've established what objects you all remind me of. Now what do I remind _you of?"_

The others exchanged glances.

Duo was chased down the hall by a bombardment of sharp knives.

**owari**

AN: Um, yes, the first two were very old and the third one was made more recently for the sole purpose of making it a threesome (of fics, not pilots, you perverts), and none of them are funny at all. So why did I post them? Uhh...to have more than one fic on ff.net. Oh, and if you don't get the ending of the last one, it can be interpreted two ways: either the g-boys think of duo as a knife in their side, or they were just fed up and felt like murdering him. ^__^ Enough of my nonsense. Bye.


End file.
